Destiny For The Two
by SakuraLi 4ever
Summary: Sakura's school is having each student in each class going on a different country, to stay there for a year. Her class was signed to go to Hong Kong, China. Who will be the person who's going to be picked? Oh, and Sakura and Syaoran never met.
1. Prologue

Title: Destiny For The Two ****

Title: Destiny For The Two

****

Written By: Lil_CherryBlossom-n-LoneWolf

****

Prologue

Hi I don't own CCS okay! But I wished thou. Anyway I already told you that I don't own CCS. But I hope you will like the story.

Character's Age in this story:

Sakura, Syaoran, Madison, & Eriol: Around the age of 17

Touya: 25

Aidan Avalon: I have no idea. Maybe around 30's

Author's note: Hello! I don't know any Japanese. I'm only half Japanese, Chinese and Filipino. I don't the Kun, san etc. So I will be putting their name only without those Kun, san stuff. Well anyways on with the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

A 15-year-old teenager girl with auburn hair, and bright emerald eyes walked inside the classroom with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Goodmorning Madison!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Goodmorning to you too Sakura." Madison replied while she was making her way to her friend, "Late as usual."

"Well….yeah Madison." Sakura replied as she was unpacking her bag, "I just couldn't sleep. You know, for the trip, that one of the student in every class will be picked to stay in one of the country for a year, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Madison replied, "I wonder who could it be in out class."

As Sakura and Madison were in their deep conversation on the trip thing. They never notice that, Miss Mackenzie walked in the class. She was going to talk about the trip and who will be the person who will be going on the trip. 

"Goodmorning class, may I have your attention." Miss Mackenzie said, "As you all know about the trip. I would like to go over it with you guys so that you will all know what it is. Even thou you might not be the person who will be going."

When the students heard that, they began taking their seat and some students where whispering, who will be the person going on the trip. 

"As you see, one person in each classroom will be going on a trip to a country to stay there for a year. That student who will be picked will get homework ofcourse, except that this homework will be writing on how is the school. And writing it in this booklet." Miss Mackenzie explained, while she was showing the whole class the booklet."The person who will be picked will leave tomorrow mourning at 5:00 am, early morning to Hong Kong, China. And the person who will be picked will be staying at the Li family."

Then, as she finished explaining it she went to her drawer and took out a little plastic container and held it out so that the whole class will see it.

"Here class is where I will draw a name who will be going to the trip." Miss Mackenzie said. As she finish what she said, she reached inside the plastic container and picked a little piece of paper. "And the person who will going to Hong Kong, China is…"

Hey! It's a Cliffhanger!!!! Find out who will be going on this trip by reading the next chapter. The chapter will be posted in a week or so. So please, stay tuned. And please R+R


	2. Destiny For The Two: Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ****

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello!!! This is the first chapter as you can see.

I just want u to know that I'm Japanese, Chinese and Filipino. I don't really know what the Kun, san thing. So I will be just putting their name without the Kun, san thing.

Last time: "Here class is where I will draw a name who will be going to the trip." Miss Mackenzie said. As she finishes what she said, she reached inside the plastic container and picked a little piece of paper. "And the person who will be going to Hong Kong, China is…"

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

Destiny for the Two

(Were we left at)

"And the person who will be going to Hong Kong, China is…Sakura Avalon." Miss Mackenzie said with a grateful tone on her voice. "Congratulations Sakura."

When Sakura heard her name being called from the teacher because she got picked, she was so shocked to reply. She never knew that it would be her. *Hoe!!! I got picked. There were so many students in my class, and it was I! * Sakura thought to herself.

"Hoe!" Sakura replied real shocked, " I got picked."

"Yes Sakura, you were picked." Miss Mackenzie replied with a small smile on her face. Then she started making her way to Sakura; she then handed her the ticket and the booklet. " Here are the ticket for tomorrow and the booklet. Be sure to write everyday about the school, ok."

" Yes Miss Mackenzie." Replied Sakura with a grateful smile on her lips, " I'll be sure to write everyday."

As Sakura finished what she said, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. All the students were packing their stuff but Sakura were still on her seat.

"Miss Mackenzie, What time will I be leaving tomorrow again?" Sakura asked, " I forgot."

"5:00 am Sakura." Miss Mackenzie said while she was taking her seat, " Be sure to wake early, ok."

" Oh I will." Sakura replied excitedly, "I won't be late, don't worry."

As Sakura finished chatting with Miss Mackenzie, Sakura went outside to eat with her friends Madison, Chelsea, Rika, and Nikki. * Were could they be? * Sakura asked herself thoughtfully, * I'm sure there here somewhere."

As Sakura, was trying to find her friends, she never noticed someone was behind her, until.

"Hey Sakura, Congratulations!" Madison, Chelsea, Rika and Nikki said in unison, " Will miss you, thou."

"HOE!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked, But when she turned around it was only her friends, " You guys scared me to death!

(After school in the Avalon Residence)

"I'm Home!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Monster." Touya said, as he popped out his head, from the kitchen door, "You came early. What's the rushed?"

"I'm NOT A MONSTER!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, " Anyway, where's dad, I need to ask him something, and if your wondering what it is, It's none of your business, Touya."

"What ever Monster." Touya replied while his hands were on his ears, " Dad's downstairs."

So Sakura rushed in the basement and found her father looking at some books on one of the shelf.

"Dad, I need to ask you something." Sakura replied excitedly.

"What is it Sakura?" Asked Aidan.

As Sakura told her dad about going to Hong Kong, China for a year, and will be living with the Li family. And telling him that she was picked and will be leaving tomorrow at 5:00am.

"Sooooo, Dad." Sakura asked pleadingly with the most adorable puppy eyes, "Can I go pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!!!"

"Wellllllll" Aidan said, " You can go. BUT. You have to promise me to call me every month or week, okay honey."

"YYYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!" Sakura shouted while she was jumping up and down then stopped, " Yes Dad, I will call every month or week."

"Then go pack up." Aidan said with a loving smile on his face," You're leaving tomorrow."

Then, Sakura want upstairs and packed all her clothes and some belongings. She will be leaving tomorrow. When she finished packing her stuff, she went downstairs and ate dinner and went back upstairs to her bedroom and change to her pj's. And slept the whole night peacefully.

(Hey! Well your noticing why there's no kero, well in this story he's not in it, and their will be no magical stuff.) 

(4:00 am early in the morning)

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Huh, wha-" Sakura woke up tiredly and looked at her clock, " Hoe!!! It's 4:00am, I better get dressed or I'll miss my flight!"

Sakura hurriedly ran around her room looking for a pair of sandals and clothes.

When she found them, she went inside the bathroom and took a small shower, then got dressed. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was wearing a light pink dress that hugs her waist then goes freely at the bottom. The dress was above her knee and her straps were tied in a ribbon to hold the dress. Her collar were trimmed with small cherryblossoms out lining it. Her sandals were light pinks to. The strap of the sandals was tied in the front to hold it, just like the dress. And a single cherryblossoms on one side of each sandal.

She then looked at her clock again and it was 4:30am.*Oh no, I'll be late!* Sakura thought.

So she took her luggage and went downstairs and met her father, who was waiting in front with a Madison crying.

"Madison why are you here?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Oh Sakura, 'sniffs' I'll miss you so much 'sniff and…and." Madison replied while she was crying, "I'll miss to videotaping you!"

Sakura sweatdropped, when she heard about videotaping her.

While Madison, kept on sobbing.

" I'll miss you to Madison" Sakura said while she put her hand on her bestfriend shoulder, " But I'll promise to write to you every week, how's that."

"Ok. 'Sniff'" Madison replied.

Then Sakura went inside her dad's car. Then Madison came to one of the windows which was opened and said goodbye on last time.

(At the Airport)

"Well…this is it." Sakura said while looking at her father, "I'll miss you dad, and tell Touya goodbye for me."

"I will Sakura." Aidan replied.

Then Sakura dropped her luggage dowm gently and hug her dad for the last time until she comes back from China. Then a voice came out of the speaker and said.

"Flight 513 is now boarding in about 10 min so all the passenger who will be attending this flight, please come to the gate."

"Well… I better go." Sakura said as she took her luggage, "I'll miss you."

Then as Sakura finished what she said she gave her father a kiss and turned around to the front of the gate. Were it will lead her to Hong Kong, China.

****

Author's Note: How was it? Is it bad? Is it to long? Or was it right? Hope you like this chapter. I'll be posting the 2nd Chapter maybe next week on Saturday. But I will only continue if I have at least 10 review. R+R please.

**** ****


	3. Destiny For The Two: Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello!!!! Thanks for all the people who review. Thanks a lot! This is the continuation of chapter 1, as you can see. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now, I'm sure you want to read the rest.

Last time:

"Well… I better go." Sakura said as she took her luggage, "I'll miss you."

Then as Sakura finished what she said she gave her father a kiss and turned around to the front of the gate. Were it will lead her to Hong Kong, China.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2

Destiny for the Two

(Continuation)

(On the plane)

As Sakura got on the plane, she felt a little scared. She was never alone when she travels, she's usually with her brother or her father. But she never traveled alone. As Sakura was trying to find her seat, she just couldn't find it, so she asked one of the women who worked on the plane.

"Excuse me ma'am." Sakura said to the lady who was wearing a blue uniform, " May I know were is sit 42A?"

"Oh, that is the first class seat." The woman replied sweetly, " Let me take you to your seat, ok. And please call me, Carol."

"Thank-you so much." Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

So, Carol lead the way, with Sakura following behind. 'Wow! First class seat.' Sakura thought to herself ' I never been to a first class seat before.' 

As Sakura and Carol came to Sakura's seat, Carol told her that the bag will be at the top, were there was a drawer. So Sakura took her bag and placed it at the top, and took a seat beside the window. Sakura thanked Carol, and Carol left.

'Soooo… what should I do now?' Sakura asked herself, ' There's nothing to do but sleep.' But as Sakura thought that, she feels real sleepy. So she positions herself comfortably and sleeps the whole way.

(As the plane arrived to Hong Kong, China)

"Miss, wake up" Carol said shaking Sakura slightly, " The plane just arrived to Hong Kong."

Sakura stirred a little then opened her eyes. She rubbed both of her eyes with two of her hands, then yawned.

"Were are we." Sakura asked.

"Were in Hong Kong, Miss." Carol replied smiling sweetly down at Sakura.

As Sakura heard that, she got real excited. She jumped out of her seat and took her bag, and said thank you to Carol and ran out of the plane. As she passed the gate, she stopped and looked around her. She just couldn't believe that she's actually in Hong Kong. So she sat herself to one of the chairs. ' Am I suppose to wait for the Li family to pick me up.' Sakura thought to herself, ' Oh well, I'll wait. Just incase they do pick me up.'

(At the Li residence)

"SYAORAN!" Yelan shouted from outside of the mansion," Lets go! We need to get to the airport!"

"YES MOTHER! COMING!" Syaoran replied shouting also.

As he said that, he came running toward his mother then stopped to take a rest. (You know how big is the mansion. He came running from his bedroom, which is upstairs and to the front of the house. That must've been tiring.) He was standing taking long breaths.

Syaoran is a 15-year-old teenager, with messy brown hair and stunning brown eyes. (Which made all girls drool!)

He's the Captain of the Soccer team. And in 10th grade.

When he finished, he got on a limo with his mother. As they drove to the airport, Syaoran was wondering why both of them are going to the airport. So he asked his mother.

"Mother, why are we even going to the airport?" Syaoran asked.

"Well Syaoran, I'm just picking up a student from Japan to stay with us for a year." Yelan explained to her son." Are you ok with this?"

"Yes mother." Syaoran replied casually," It's ok with me."

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the airport. Yelan asked her son if he wanted to come with her but he refused and told her that he'll wait. So Yelan came out of the Limo and started heading to gate 12. (Yelan knows were Sakura's gate is. By Miss Mackenzie.) As she headed to the gate she noticed that the plane already arrived but there wasn't any passengers waiting. But when she looked around, she noticed a teenager girl sitting in one of the waiting chairs reading a book. 'She must be the student from Japan" Yelan thought. She came behind her and tap her shoulder. But the girl jumped in surprise.

"HOE!!!" Sakura jumped from her seat while she screamed in surprise. But when she turned around she met a young lady giggling," Oh! I'm sorry for how I reacted. May I help you thou?"

"Oh yes." Yelan replied with a smile, "Are you the student from Japan who will be staying here?"

"Ah, yes ma'am." Sakura replied smiling, "Are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes dear." Yelan replied, "I'm Li Yelan. Please call me Mrs. Li. And what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura Avalon."

"Oh, what a beautiful name."

"Thank-you."

"Here, let me take your luggage." Yelan offered.

"Thank-you so much."

"Your welcome dear. Now, let's go."

Yelan took the luggage from Sakura and told her to follow her. So Sakura followed Mrs. Li (I'll call Yelan, Mrs. Li for now.) who was leading the way. As they got to the Limo, Sakura was so awed that she was staring at it without even moving a bit. Mrs. Li giggled by the look at Sakura's face.

"Come on Sakura." Mrs. Li said interrupting Sakura," Let's go, so that we can head home and unpacked your luggage."

"Yes." Sakura said still looking at the limo, "Let's go."

Then Mrs. Li went to the limo and opened the door and told Sakura to come in. So sakura made her way to were Mrs. Li is and went in and saw………………

To be continued………

Author's Note: So… you like my 2nd chapter. Is it bad? Is it good? Is it to long? Or, is it just right. 

I hope you like my 2nd chapter. I will try to add the next chapter tomorrow. Or, if I can't add the next chapter tomorrow than I'll try on Friday or Saturday. But only if I have 25 reviews and more. But stay tuned because, the next chapter it's S+S!!! They will meet on the next chapter.

**** ****


	4. Destiny For The Two: Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi! Did you miss me? I am very sorry if I let you waited for this chapter to be posted, but I had so much to do. Homework is one of them. Anyway, thanks to all those people whom R+R my story. I really appreciate it. And it really tells me, myself, that my story is good, ok, cool etc. Now that I posted my 3rd chapter, I will be soooo happy if you will read + review my 3rd chapter. Now I'll stop talking. I'm sure you want to read the rest.

****

Last time: 

"Yes." Sakura said still looking at the limo, "Let's go."

Then Mrs. Li went to the limo and opened the door and told Sakura to come in. So Sakura made her way to were Mrs. Li is and went in and saw………………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Were we left at)

Then Mrs. Li went to the limo and opened the door and told Sakura to come in. So Sakura made her way to were Mrs. Li is and went in and saw…a boy with messy brown hair listening to music. He was moving around like a rock star, with his hand pretending he was holding a guitar. He was so busy, that he never noticed his mother and a girl same age as him, watching. Yelan tried to tell him to stop but she couldn't make him because he had a headphone on. And the volume was really high. So Yelan snatched the headphone off from his head. The teenage boy however was confused because someone had took his headphones. He was trying to look for the person who did it by turning around, but met a lady who was his mother standing and a girl, same age as him giggling. Syaoran was so red from embarrassment that he just fainted.

"Huh, what happened?" Sakura asked, "Is he your son?"

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he's fine." Mrs. Li replied while she was looking at her son, "And yes, he is my son. Now, let us go home."

"Ok" Sakura replied looking at Syaoran with a confused look.

As they got in the Limo, the limo drove off to the Mansion. (Sakura doesn't know that the Li family lives in a mansion.) Sakura, who was sitting beside with Mrs. Li and Syaoran in front of them sleeping, was in a deep thought. ' Mrs. Li's son is pretty handsome.' As Sakura realize what she just had thought she shock her head furiously, ' Why am I thinking like this? But he is cute!' Now Sakura really realize what she said. ' Ahhhh, what am I thinking? Just stop this Sakura. It's not like you have a crush on him or something.' 

Sakura then realize that they had stopped, she looked out of the window. And saw a mansion. She gasped. She never saw a mansion before. Sakura was so surprised that she never heard Mrs. Li talking to her. She was so awed. But then snapped out of her daze and turned all her attention to Mrs. Li.

"Sorry Mrs. Li." Sakura said while a sweatdrop formed on her left side of her head, "Did you just said something."

"Yes Sakura." Mrs. Li replied as she turned her head and looked at the sleeping Syaoran, "I just said that you will be going with Syaoran tomorrow for school. You will be walking with him for now on."

"I understand, Mrs. Li" Sakura replied as she turned her attention to the mansion again, " You have a beautiful house. Oh, I mean Mansion."

"Thank you Sakura." Mrs. Li said now turning to the same direction Sakura is looking, " Now. Lets us get out of this stuffy Limo, and get your stuff unpacked and see if you like you're new room."(Just wanting you to know that the Limo is stuffy because Sakura's bag and luggage was inside the limo. And the other one in the trunk.)

"Oh, I'm sure, I'll like my new room." Sakura said still looking at the mansion.

Sakura and Mrs. Li went out of the Limo and started heading in front of the door with a driver who was helping Syaoran walk. (Syaoran was still asleep except the driver woke him up.) They got in front of the door and unlocked it and went inside. Sakura who was just amazed got dragged to the guestroom. When Sakura went in, she unpacked all her belongings, which it took her almost the whole day to unpack. When Sakura finished, she took a little shower to help her relax and headed downstairs to the living room. As she headed to the living room, she noticed Mrs. Li talking to her son. Sakura didn't want to interrupt both of them, so she just went straight to the living room. As she got there, she made herself comfortable and turned on the TV. But then Sakura felt a little hungry and went to the Kitchen. As she got there, she found Mrs. Li, Syaoran, and five more people. Four of them were girls and one man. Sakura then got a little scared; she wasn't sure who were the other five ones. But then she felt relief when Mrs. Li broke the silence.

"I am very sorry for not introducing you to everyone, Sakura." Mrs. Li apologizes.

"It's ok." Sakura replied.

"Here everyone is Sakura, who will be staying here with us for a year. She came from Japan. I hope you will feel her welcome." Mrs. Li said to everyone," And let me introduce everyone."

"Ok" Sakura replied.

"Here Sakura." Mrs. Li said pointing to the boy, who Sakura met earlier, " Is my son, Syaoran. Next to him is my daughters Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, Femie, and my husband." 

"Thank-you for letting me stay at your home while I'm staying here in Japan for a year." Sakura replied smiling to everyone.

"Your welcome Sakura!" The four sisters said in unison, " You are very welcome to stay with us. We don't mind having a little sister."

"Yes Sakura." Mr. Li replied, " You are very welcome."

"Yah, welcome." Syaoran said

"Syaoran!" Mrs. Li said with anger on her voice, " Don't be so rude to our guest."

"It's ok Mrs. Li." Sakura said while glaring at Syaoran. But Syaoran glared back.

"Now. Let us eat." Mrs. Li interrupted, "Sakura go sit beside Syaoran."

Sakura then walked to her seat next to Syaoran while thinking 'He is so rude! Just sitting beside him makes my stomach twitch.' Sakura then got to her seat and sat, but then four voices started talking to her. Of course four of the voices were Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanran, and Femei. They were all asking her about Japan, about herself, if she has a boyfriend and etc.

The dinner went fast and it was time to get to sleep. In the middle of the night, Sakura couldn't get to sleep, she was thinking about Hong Kong, about the school that she was going to attend, and especially Syaoran! She was asking herself why Syaoran acted so cold. She was asking herself why she had to deserve this. She just wanted to get to know him. She was so confused. Sakura stayed awake for an hour or so but then fell asleep the rest of the night.

To Be Continued…………

****

Author's Notes: Sooooooo you like my story? Does it make sense? If not, can you tell me? It would be really great if you did. I'll try to post the 4th chapter next week. But I will only continue this story if I get 40 reviews.

Please R+R!!!!! ThanK-you!


End file.
